The art describes structures and methods for binding stacks of sheets including such connected fan folded sheets using adhesive, which structures and methods produce various types of bound books. U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,114 describes such a structure including a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive already adhered to a backing that can be adhered over the spine edges so that the backing and layer of pressure sensitive adhesive bind the stack into a book.
While such structures and methods may produce a useful bound book that can be formed by persons with no particular binding skill in an office or in a home without the need for passing mechanical binding devices through openings in the sheets that can obstruct information on the sheets and restrict easy opening of the book, known systems of this type have required a more complex cover structure than may be desired.